In the Shadows of Forever
by RecklessAbandon57
Summary: Scene from "New Moon" from Edward's point of view. Please review :


**Savanna Page**

**Shellhorse**

**Pre AP English II- 6B**

**December 6, 2010**

**In the Shadows of Forever**

Edward Anthony Cullen POV

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's ok. About something important."

I watched her slightly glance up at me as she talked. If I could read her mind, I would know for sure if she meant to catch my gaze. But Bella's _special_, so I continued with my uncertainty as she continued to speak.

"Of course," I heard Carlisle respond in his relaxed tone. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

We followed Carlisle through the house to the dining room table. I could hear Bella's heart pounding loudly against her chest as she took her seat at the head. Once our entire "family" had assembled and been seated, Carlisle motioned again to Bella, "The floor is yours."

I watched as Bella shakily stood and swallowed loudly. She was nervous, that much I could figure out. I reached for her hand, and felt her sweet pulsation as our fingers intertwined. It was hard to believe that Bella would trade something as pure and virtuous as life, for eternal damnation. It's hard to believe that I, Edward Cullen, would be the one to suck the soul out of my true love, literally.

"Well," Bella paused, "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra."

"Everything," Alice assured her.

Bella's mind-block was so frustrating sometimes. _Get to the damn point, Bella._

"So I have a problem," she began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing- something to avoid."

I let go of Bella's hand, afraid that I would pulverize it with my clenching fist.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that."

Bella's twinkling eyes bore into me as I growled and grimaced in distaste. _Where was this leading to?_ She then continued.

"But if you don't want me then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme was going to tell her that, of course we wanted her in the family, but Bella simply held up a finger, stopping her.

"Family" I thought with disgust. We are in no way a family. We're just a clan of soulless beings trying to withstand the impulse of killing the human in front of us.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too." I watched Bella shiver as my glare penetrated her skin.

"I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then… I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming over here."

I thought about Bella giving herself up because of one of us, because of me, which instigated another growl. This one, she chose to ignore.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I saw Bella smile as she said her last word. As if being a vampire was a _good_ thing.

"Just a minute," I interrupted. Bella narrowed her eyes at me as I smirked.

"I have something to add before we vote, about the danger Bella's referring to." I ignored Bella's obnoxiously loud sigh as I continued.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker- a thousand times more gifted than James. He catches the…flavor? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's mind, and then he follows that. But after Aro's little experiments, well…" I shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said flatly.

I smugly replied "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind. Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless!" I threw my hands onto the table, failing to contain my excitement.

"Excellent plan, my brother!" Emmett laughed as we fist bumped.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella said some-what coolly. "Let's vote."

Bella looked at me, already knowing what my answer was going to be, "Edward, do you want me to join your family?"

I glared. Saying through my clenched teeth, "Not that way. You're staying human."

She nodded once, and moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No- but let me explain. I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that… this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

_And the real Rosalie has been let out._ I thought. Bella nodded slowly, looking unsure of Rosalie's reason, but moved on. She turned to Emmett.

"Heck, yes!" He grinned widely.

Bella smiled, and then looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

Bella murmured "Thank you," and went towards Carlisle.

Carlisle looked over at me, and hesitantly said my name, "Edward."

"No!" I growled. I could feel the strain of my jaw. Carlisle was my only hope at saving her. I was alone without the support of Carlisle, well, there was Rosalie but she didn't really count. _How could Bella just sell her soul like that? _

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave much of a choice."

At that, I stalked out of the room, fuming. Everyone had told my dear, sweet Bella to give up her life for _vampirism_. I heard Bella's voice from the other room, "Thank you. For wanting to keep me."

My cause was lost.

Word Count: 1,000


End file.
